supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Visiting My Parents
Chapter 1 Jane and Cuong walked into the house her parents lived in, Cuong saw Irish memoribillia, such as CDs of Irish songs, copies of the Proclamation, but, he noticed there were no pictures of Gerry Adams, or any today Republican figure. "Oh, Janie!" Seamus said as he hugged his daughter "Hello, Da." She said with a smile. Seamus looked at Cuong. "That's my boyfriend, I met him in the universe he was stuck in, Cuong, Da, Da, Cuong." She said. Cuong then took off his shirt sat down on the couch. "Is that your literal boyfriend?" Seamus asked Jane. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." She said. "D***, he's much better looking than your father!" Jane's mother, Lillie said. "Where are you from?" He asked Cuong. "Há Nội, Việt Nam (Hanoi, Vietnam)" He replied. "Does he speak English?" Lillie asked him. "He speaks an almost passable amount of English." Jane said. "What year did he die in?" Seamus asked. "1964, Da Nang, Vietnam, he didn't arrive into the nexus until the Vietnam War was over." She said. "Da, tell Cuong the time where uncle kept asking you who the Brits shot next." Jane said. "Okay, my uncle, what really p***ed me off was he kept asking me who they shot after Pearse, Clarke, MacDonagh and Plunkett, and I am sick of giving him the orders of which one shot next, so I just calmly said "Maya S. Hole", He managed to sing this, he was banned from all Irish Republican meetings for life, even though the veterans were laughing so hard, yet the members still joked about it." He said. "Cuong, one time, my dad introduced me to Give My Head Peace, it is f***ing funny, and is one of the greatest things to be introduced from Northern Ireland." She said. A man came up to Cuong. "Okay, some new rules on Jane's new boy, if it has IRA graffiti, paws off!" He hissed to the Vietnamese man. "Danny!" Seamus protested. Raicheal, Jane's older sister who approached the two, who died in 1977 from a seizure in her sleep, she looked at Cuong. "Danny was in Vietnam, he's my third cousin, he died from eating rat poison laced phổ in a resturaunt that was controlled by the Viet Cong to target personnel." Seamus said. Cuong came to realisation, he ran a rat poison spy ring. "What year was it?" Cuong asked. "1963, The chef was 19, he looked more like a pretty boy singer than a killer, his English wasn't perfect, the poison destroyed my insides when I slept in the barracks, the better technology found 1080 poison, It was Saigon, his last name, Thi was on his nametag." He said. Cuong looked in shock, he used 1080 poison, Saigon was his base of operations, spoke weak English and he was nineteen years old at the time. He never knew he was facing one of his victims. He then turned to Cuong. "How old are you, what year were you born in and what did you do in the Viet Cong?" He asked Cuong. "20, 1944 and was a platoon leader and ran a spy ring." He replied. "That, this matches the description of the poisoner....." Danny replied. Jane looked at Cuong. "What else did you take?" He hissed, "Your cousin's virginity." Cuong replied back. Everyone looked at Cuong. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86